Alphabetic Improvisation
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Who knew that 'Alphabetic Improvisation' from Sikowitz could lead to romance? Sweet Tandre one-shot


**Tori POV:**

I saw stand Andre by his locker.

I smiled an walked to him.

''Hey Andre!'' Andre smiled as he saw me.

''Hola muchacha!'' he greeted.

My cheeks flushed red.

_Yes I'll admit! I, Tori Vega, am in love with my best friend, Andre Harris. _I thought.

''So what's up?'' Andre asked me.

I smiled. ''Nothing much actually.''

Cat walked to us ''Hey hey!''

''Hey Cat!'' I greeted her.

''Whazzup Lil' red?'' Andre said greeting her.

''How's it going?'' I asked Cat.

''I'm fine'' Cat said being her happily self.

She then looked over to Jade who walked to Sikowitz class.

''Hi Jade! Wait for me!'' She then ran after Jade.

I pointed to the direction Cat had disappeared in. ''Should we?'' I asked.

''We should'' and we both walked to Sikowitz classroom.

Andre and I sat down next to each other, ready for Sikowitz to tell what to do today.

''Alright we're gonna do the Alphabetic Improvisation today. Tori! Get up here and pick your players.'' Sikowitz told me.

I walked up the stage facing the class. _Let's see..._

''I'll pick Cat, Andre, Beck and... Jade.'' I said smiling. They walked up the stage next to me.

''Alright Tori, your letter is the letter A! and... action'' Sikowitz said sitting down.

''A beautifull day, isn't it?'' I said.

''Boring you mean'' Jade said back.

''Candy cane anyone?'' Beck asked.

''YAAAY I WANT ONE!'' Cat shouted happily.

_Oh no..._I thought.

''Cat you're out! your letter was D. Sit down!'' Sikowitz said to Cat.

Cat looked disappointed. ''Awww''

Sikowitz held up some candy. '' Here's some candy'' he said.

''CANDY YAAY!'' With that Cat ran of the stage for candy.

''Andre! The letter D!'' Sikowitz said.

''Dancing is fun to do''

''Aaand back to Tori'' Sikowitz pointed out.

''Easy for me'' I quickly said.

''For _me_, I dance better then you'' Jade snapped at me.

''Great idea, this game Sikowitz'' Beck said sarcastically.

Andre walked to me and put his hand on my forehead. ''How are you feeling?'' he asked me.

''I'm fine'' I quickly replied.

''Jingle bells!'' Beck suddenly shouted.

''Kissing is all Tori can think about'' Jade smiled at me meanly.

''Jade!'' Beck said warningly.

Then he facepalmed himself.

''Beck your letter was L! You're out, sit down boy!'' Sikowitz said. Beck walked to his seat.

''Andre! Go further with the letter M!''

''Maybe, Jade, you should shut up'' He said defending me.

''No you shut up'' Jade shot right back.

''Okaay, why don't you both shut up!'' I said trying to calm them down.

''Put your lips against Andre's alright?'' Jade snapped at me again. I felt my heart sink.

''Quiet!'' Andre said to Jade.

''Really?'' Jade said sounding like a child.

I got mad. ''Shut up!'' I growled at her.

''You shut up!'' She then turned to Sikowitz. ''No wait!'' she shouted.

''Jade you're out! you're letter was-''

''T! I KNOW!'' She shouted and walked to her seat madly.

''Tori go on with the letter U'' Sikowitz leaned back in his seat.

''Unfair this game'' I said.

''Well, you're kinda right.'' Andre said.

''X-rays are dangerous'' I called quickly.

''Yeah I knew that'' He laughed.

''Zero points for Jade'' I smiled at her.

''And back to the letter A!'' Sikowitz said.

''Animals are very cute''

''Brightly smiling is what I do'' I said literally brightly smiling. Andre smiled at me.

''Christmas is the most wonderfull time of the year.''

''Do you really think so Andre?''

''Easy for me to awnser: yes.'' He winked at me.

I saw a rose laying on my chair. I grabbed it and handed it to Andre.

''For you Dre.'' I said hiding a blush.

He looked at the rose, then at me.

''Got something on my mind'' He said shyly.

''How come, you can tell me!'' I said curious.

He looked at me and walked closer to me.

''I love you Tori'' He said.

I stood as frozen. I quickly tried to think of something.

''Jade was wrong then.'' I said.

Andre smirked. '' Kiss me'' he smiled.

I smiled back. ''Lots of pleasure.''

I placed my hands on his shoulders and pressed my lips on his.

A thousand sparks fly as he kissed me back.

We broke apart and hugged.

_Man this school rocks!_ I thought to myself smiling.

**Hey thanks for taking your time to read my Tandre story! =)**

**Sorry for my english it's still early here in the Netherlands.**

**So I hope you liked!**

**See you later!**

**X,~SeddieFangirl~,X**


End file.
